


But I'm the Savior

by bananalestrange



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananalestrange/pseuds/bananalestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Emma is a lesbian except Emma herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'm the Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Set about a month after Season 3. Loosely inspired by some scenes in the film "But I'm a Cheerleader".

Emma groaned loudly as she trudged up the stairs to her new apartment. Earlier in the day the Ratt brothers had attempted to pull off a heist at the Storybrooke bank, and despite the fact that all three of them were completely blind, they’d still managed to impressively outrun the police and Emma had spent the entire afternoon chasing them down. All she wanted was to collapse on her couch with a beer and watch bad television for the rest of the night.

As soon as she entered her apartment however, it became clear that that was not going to happen. Her parents, Henry, Archie, Hook, and Regina were all sitting in her living room looking somewhat nervous.

“Uhh, hi guys. Can I help you?” She had no idea what any of this was about and was too tired to try and guess.

“Hello Emma” Archie said with that patient smile that always secretly annoyed Emma. “Why don’t you have a seat? Your family and friends have some concerns they’d like to share with you.”

“Look, is this about last week at the Rabbit Hole? Because I swear, I usually don’t drink that much at once and-”

“No no, nothing like that” Archie reassured her as she nervously rested on the arm of the couch. “Everyone is here because they’re concerned that you’re repressing a part of yourself. That can be very unhealthy and we’d like to help you be proud to embrace every aspect of who you are”.

“Okaayyy uh, but I thought you guys knew that when I came back from the past I’d figured out that this was my home and everything.”

“Oh honey of course and we’re very happy that you did” her mother cut in, “but that’s not what this is about. This is about your repressed lesbianism” she said with a gentle smile.

“Wait what?” Out of all the things Snow could have said, this was entirely unexpected. “I’m not a lesbian! I’m completely straight, you guys have known me for years, you should know that.”

David, who was sitting closest to Emma took her hand. “We have known you for years sweetheart and it’s obvious to all of us that you’re entirely homosexual. We want you to know that we love and accept you exactly as you are.”

“You’re crazy!” Emma was beginning to feel slightly hysterical. “There’s nothing not straight about me, I...I am super straight!”

Everyone around the room nodded knowingly at each other.

“Emma please calm down” Archie pleaded. “We’re here to help.”

David smiled up at Emma. “Honey your clothes consist entirely of leather and flannel. You drink more beer than me. You like to build things.”

“Leather and flannel are comfy!” Emma protested. “I have dresses too.”

“Miss Swan you only began wearing dresses regularly after I gave you false memories” Regina whispered quietly. It was the first time the older woman had spoken to Emma in a month and she smiled nervously at Regina, forgetting her surroundings for a moment.

The moment was broken by Snow clearing her throat. “Sweetie when you first moved to town the only belongings you brought with you were leather jackets, jeans, and a Lucy Lawless poster. It was obvious to me from the very beginning.”

“Seriously? So my style isn’t exactly feminine. You’re forgetting the fact that I a boyfriend. A male boyfriend.” Emma turned and smiled at Hook.

“C’mon love, we’re barely in a relationship. You haven’t let me kiss you since we came back from the past. Our last date night ended with you leaving me to babysit Henry because you heard it was stripper night at the Rabbit Hole.”

“They’re good dancers!” Emma protested. “You guys are completely nuts, I’m the freaking Savior, it’s practically a requirement that I have to be all good and heterosexual and all that.”

Archie smiled gently. “Emma, the world we come from doesn’t have the same prejudices as this world. You can be the Savior and accept your homosexuality at the same time. There was nothing in the prophecy that said you had to be straight.”

Emma huffed and rolled her eyes. This was completely absurd. “That means nothing.”

“What about your obsession with Mom?” Henry piped up. “You’ve practically been stalking her trying to get her to forgive you”. Everyone in the room nodded knowingly again.

“She’s all you talk about” Snow agreed.

“You’ve been slacking off at work trying to track down Regina to get her to talk to you” David added.

“Aye. You’ve spent every date we’ve been on talking about what you could do to get Her Majesty to stop being angry.”

“You’ve woken me up multiple times blasting sad music outside my window. And you spend far too much time checking me out when you think I’m not looking.”

“Well of course I like to look at you Regina!” Emma said rolling her eyes. “You’re only like the most beautiful woman ever. You have a perfect body. Your eyes are amazingly gorgeous. Your hair is perfect. I could spend hours running my fingers through it. But that’s totally normal; everyone thinks that about you because you’re so beautiful.”

“Oh Emma” Snow shook her head. “Regina is beautiful yes, but no one else spends so much time noticing it. Only you.”

Emma faltered. “Really?

Everyone nodded.

“How can you not notice it though? The way her eyes sometimes sparkle and how she fidgets when she’s nervous, and how she looks sad way too often and you would do anything in the world to make sure she’d never be unhappy again because your heart feels like it’s breaking every time you see her cry and you just want to hold her and make it better. And the way she smells like apples and you never want to smell another thing in your life and-”

As Emma continued to ramble on, she didn’t notice that everyone in the room except the woman she was talking about had quietly left the apartment smiling to themselves.

“-and she always looks so nice even after being thrown through a clock tower and….where’d everyone go? Regina?”

Instead of saying anything, the brunette simply walked up to Emma and kissed her soundly on the lips. Emma had never experienced a kiss like that. It felt like she’d never known how good kissing could be until Regina had kissed her and she eagerly returned the kiss until she lost track of time. Finally the two broke apart and just looked at each other.

After a moment Emma grinned widely and happily announced, “I’m a homosexual!”

“Yes dear, you are” Regina smiled before leaning in again.

 


End file.
